Which One Do You Really Love?
by Squishy Music
Summary: Post-Angel. Max's Flock  Angel inc.  gets captured by the Director, and their wings and memories are taken away. They attend normal school under the Director. Fang's Gang comes to the rescue, but after they succeed, who will he choose? Max or Maya?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The cold-eyed woman sat in a swiveling chair in front of a large computer screen. She was staring at the map on it, which had glowing red dots on it marking the location of the targets. She smiled. Everything was in place. There was only one thing that still needed to be taken care of…but that would happen soon.

Her second-in-command rushed in. "Our audio pickup devices have revealed that the targets will be moving from their location shortly. The plan has been put into place."

The woman smiled even more. "Excellent. Have you checked that everything is exactly as we planned, down to the last detail?"

"Yes, and double- and triple-checked."

"Good. There is no way that this will fail, then. We are on our way to getting rid of the threats forever this time. I expect the targets to be here at 13:00 at the latest."

"Absolutely."

The second-in-command left, and the woman leaned back in her chair, satisfied. It was really going to happen this time.


	2. Chapter 1

_I was standing in a field of daisies. The sun was shining, and there was not a single cloud in the clear blue sky. At the edge of the field, there was a lush green forest, where there was a small space under the shade of two huge trees right on the edge. My flock was sitting on a picnic blanket there, happily chattering away. I was glad they were able to relax and have fun for once. In fact, I hadn't seen them this loose since…well, a long time ago. _

_ I stood in the field for a while, breathing in the crisp smell of the air out here and just…thinking. I also hadn't had time to myself to think in what seems like forever. I lay down in the grass, feeling the soft bristles and staring up into the limitless dome above me. Very soon, I closed my eyes, relishing the warm sunlight on my face._ So this is what heaven is_…I thought drowsily. _

_ "Hey." I heard a quiet voice say. Fang. Of course I hadn't heard him approach. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me with that adorable half-smile I loved so much. _

_ I patted the patch of grass next to me, motioning to him to lie down next to me. He did so, and for a few moments we lay side by side, both staring up at the sky in silence. Finally, I spoke. "So, I think the plan for the rest of—"_

_ "Shh," Fang whispered, rolling over to face me and putting his finger on my lips. "Let's enjoy this moment for now and worry about the future later." _

_ I rolled over as well so that we were now facing each other, staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, we leaned closer until our lips finally connected. I closed my eyes and pressed myself against him so that it felt like we couldn't get any closer. He stroked my hair and wrapped a strand of it around his finger. _

_Suddenly, I felt a jarring sensation, and my vision blurred as I was yanked out of the scene. When my head stopped spinning, I looked around and saw that I was sitting alone at a booth in a restaurant. A quick scan around revealed that Fang was in the booth in front of me, sitting on the side facing me. What was this? Why wasn't he sitting right in front of me? I got up and walked to Fang's booth, and was about to sit down next to him and ask what was happening…when I noticed that there was somebody sitting across from him. Holy crap—it was me! My mind struggled to understand what was going on, when I got it. It was_ Maya_. There were very small differences between the way we sat and carried ourselves, and she was twirling her hair on the right side, instead of the left like I always do. _

_Neither of them seemed to notice me standing there, so I supposed that I was invisible. I went back to my old seat and observed them, my stomach starting to boil. _

_Maya said, "I'm so glad that we're getting some time to ourselves. It's been such a long time since we hung out alone. Do you think the rest of the gang really believed us about the whole free-baguettes-in-Miami thing?" Even from the back, I could tell that she was smiling flirtatiously. _

_I looked around again. Where was I? My eyes caught on the name of the restaurant. "Orlando's Original Kettle-Cooked Pizza." Wait…what? How was that supposed to taste? Whatever. That meant that they'd sent the rest of the gang across the state in order to have some time to themselves…_

"_Yeah, it's pretty cool…Dunno. So what do you want to do?"_

_I could pretty much see Maya's obnoxious smirk. "I've got a pretty good idea…" She leaned across the table. Fang smiled and looked directly at me. He whispered to Maya, "I love you so much more than I ever loved Max," before leaning forward. They started to make out passionately. _

_I won't go into the disgusting details. Basically, I was forced to watch them slobber all over each other while a hard ball of rage grew in me. I couldn't move; there was literally some force binding me to the chair. I grew angrier and angrier, and I was about to explode when—_

"MAX!" I felt someone shaking me awake. "Wake up!" Wait…it was _Nudge_ waking me up? She usually was the last one up and had to have cold water dumped on her repeatedly just to make her get out of bed! What time was it? This was odd.

I was up immediately; years of training will do that to you. "What time is it, Nudge? Why aren't you still asleep?"

"It's ten in the morning."

I was instantly alarmed. "What? Why? We should've been on the move hours ago!"

"Well, I mean, yesterday really drained all of us and we figured that we all deserved a break, especially you. The rest of us woke up around an hour ago and decided to let you keep sleeping for a while. And anyway, we didn't even have a plan yet. We weren't tired enough to go back to sleep, so Iggy made breakfast. It's like the classic breakfast today! He must be in a good mood. There's bacon, eggs, toast, cereal (duh), pancakes, waffles…what's the difference between the two, anyway? I mean, they're made of the same things and they taste pretty much the same, so why make them in different shapes? Wh—"

I cut her off, my mind still on the second dream. "I don't know, Nudge. Listen, I'll just get dressed and get downstairs in five. We can think of something to do then. Okay?"

She nodded and turned to leave. When she reached the door, she turned back, as if she had remembered something. "Hey, are you all right? I heard you grunting and tossing and turning in your sleep. Bad nightmare?" she asked sympathetically.

I looked down at the floor and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay, though. Thanks for asking," I said, really meaning it.

She smiled and went out the door.

I sat down heavily on the bed, the dreams still running through my head. During the first one, I'd felt so…blissful and content. It had been just like old times before _he_ left. I missed those days so much. But I missed _him_ more. And the second one… what was it? Was it just a nightmare that didn't mean anything? Somehow, I doubted it. Many of my dreams came true in some way in the future.

I started getting pissed again. I had just seen my _soul mate_ make out with a replacement version of me! Like, literally! She looked exactly like me. What did he think he was doing?

I thought back to that time in Paris, only a few weeks ago. I'd felt my heart break as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. Sure, I'd been extremely jealous then, but I'd somehow felt deep inside that Fang would come through for me. He'd always love me. But this dream was a portrayal of my worst fears. What was going on between them? What were they doing now?

We hadn't heard from "Fang's Gang" (ugh, the name is _so_ stupid) since they left after Angel's successful rescue. It had been silently eating at me, although I'd never let it on to the others.

I stood up and threw some random semi-clean clothes on, deciding to push every thought of _him_ or the dreams to the very back of my mind. Then, I headed out to join the rest of the flock in the kitchen of the suite we were staying in these few days, which we may or may not have paid for using money stolen from an ATM.

The flock was gathered around the kitchen counter with tons of plates stacked in front of them. They'd cleaned every bit of food from their plates. I noticed that they had so thoughtfully left one plateful of food for me.

"Morning, guys," I said, sitting down on a stool. I grabbed the plate of food and started eating. Between mouthfuls, I kept talking. "I appreciate it that you let me sleep. I really needed that, thanks. But now we seriously need a plan, and we're behind schedule."

"What schedule?" Gazzy asked. "We never have a schedule…it's more like 'Move! Run! Stay alive! If we have time we can plan on doing something else!'"

"Yeah, okay, whatever," I said, feeling a twang inside at his resigned words. He should be playing with Legos or something at his age… "You know what I mean. Anyway, as I was saying, we need a plan. By the way, guys, thanks for saving so much food for me." I looked pointedly at my one plate, which I had now completely polished off, and then at the fifteen greasy plates scattered haphazardly on the countertop. I was still starving.

"You're welcome!" Angel piped up, smiling…well, angelically. _Sorry, Max. We were all so hungry, and we'd saved two plates before but then Iggy was still starving and he couldn't stand it, so he ate it._

"Moving on," I continued, "The Doomsday Group is just getting more and more powerful. We absolutely need to find a way to stop it! I was thinking we could maybe try to find out who really is the mastermind behind it and where the headquarters are. But how can we go about doing that? Hmm…" I trailed off, lost in thought.

Iggy spoke, sounding thoughtful. "Has anyone had contact with, you know…Fang's group?" He said the last part hesitantly, as though he was really worried about setting me off. He went on when nobody reacted. "Cause maybe they have some leads that we could help work on, or something."

No one spoke, and after a few seconds I realized that it was because they were waiting for me to do so; none of them wanted to say anything about him for fear of my wrath. "No, we haven't heard anything so far," I mumbled. "They probably don't have anything either, and if they do, they have it under control. Also, you guys…you can talk about him, you know. I'm over it. I won't curl up into a tiny ball or become insanely angry if you mention his name. Got it?"

The flock nodded, most of them looking relieved.

"So, since we don't really know what to do, why don't we contact them? It's worth a shot and will make us feel like we're doing something," Nudge piped up. Reluctantly, I agreed to send them a short email.

_Hey Fang…and Kate, Star, Ratchet, Maya and Holden,_

_So…we were just wondering what you guys have been up to. We're at a dead end with no leads so far. Do you guys have anything that we could add our efforts to? We get the feeling that soon, we're gonna have to meet anyway. Something really big is up, and it's gonna need our combined teams to get to the end. And if you guys don't want to work together because of the friction between our groups, then I guess we could do different tasks, like before. Reply ASAP. Time is running out…_

_-The Flock_

After we sent our email, there was nothing to do but wait. And eat.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I know it's already got tons of little problems, but please stick with me, all right? Also, please review and tell me what you liked/what you think I could improve! It would help TONS. I will also seriously consider any plot suggestions you have. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
